Sakura Kiss
by J.K Jasmine
Summary: Hibari Kyoya was kissed and confessed by a girl named Hanako during middle school. Despite of his cold personality and known as the most fearsome guy from the people who knows him, what will happen when he meets her in the future? How will he faces the woman who stole his first kiss? Will their fateful meeting turn into love? (Hibari KyoyaxOc)


Believe it or not, Hibari Kyoya is my most favourite character in the anime. I usually think that his cold personality is what that makes him looks cuter. Besides, he actually has a soft spot for girls and animals. For example, he receives I-pin's valentine chocolate in one of the anime episodes. It makes me think what if he is confessed and kissed by a girl? Don't you think this will be interesting? I would love to say that how much I love reviews and suggestions from the readers. Hope you will enjoy reading this story! Happy reading!

**Proclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. I only own the character I introduce.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

As the cherry blossom petal cascades from the swaying sakura trees, it gently sweeps on the cheeks of the leader of the Nanimori Middle Disciplinary committee that is taking naps on the rooftop of the Nanimori Middle school.

"Hibari! Hibari!" A yellow canary flew towards Hibari while chirping out his name.

Hibari sweeps away all the cherry petals that are on his body by using his hand. How much he comes to hate cherry blossom when it reminds of him defeated by the Vongola's illusionist who took advantage of his Sakura-Kura disease. How much he hates it when his body gets weaker around the falling of this delicate, marveously formed sakura flowers.

"Who is responsible for planting Sakura here?"

"It's always been here all this while, director. It's already its season for it to bloom." The second in command of the Nanimori Middle Disciplinary committee, Kusakabe replies Hibari.

"I will be proceeding to the reception room. I just can't get into the mood for a nap here." Hibari stood up while cloaked his black gakuran top over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Wait for me, director!"

* * *

"I will be missing you Hanako. Can't you not convince your parents once more?" A middle scholar of that school convinces her friend to stay in Japan while shedding her tears.

"It's already been decided, Aoi. I have to go overseas. I already promised my father that I will stay there till he finishes his business contract with his clients in that country. I promise to you that I will be back to Japan once it's done. Now, don't cry." Hanako uses her handkerchief to wipe off her best friend's tears.

"Then, it's promise, make a pinky swear with me!" Aoi shows her pinky finger towards Hanako.

"Of course I will!"

Hanako and Aoi hook their pinky fingers together. "Then, the seal has been made. You must not break the seal!"

"Of course I won't! Baka!" The two of them then break into a good laugh together.

"I'm going to confess to him today." Hanako talks to Aoi timidly.

"Don't… don't tell me that you are going to confess to Hibari-San!?" Aoi looks at Hanako in surprise.

"Yes. I'm going to confess to him that I have like him a long time ago."

"You.. you can't be serious. What do you actually see in him? That brat is a violent delinquent who uses his status to harass other students of this school!"

"But he is a gentle person. Once, I saw him helping an injured kitten from the streets. Since then, I have always in love with him."

"Seriously, you can't be help!" Aoi lets out a sigh while rubs her forehead.

"Then, confess to him. Whatever reply you might get, you will be off from this land by today. I will escort you till halfway, after that you will have to do it by yourself."

"Thank you so much, Aoi! You are the best!" Hanako hugs Aoi tightly.

"It's suffocating, Baka! Hopefully he doesn't bite you to death!"

"Teehee."

* * *

"Why are you herbivores flocking around here?" Hibari brings out his tonfas while walking towards the group of students who are grouping together in the corner of the hallway of the school.

"It's… it's Hibari-San! Run for your life or else he is going to beat you into pulp!" The screaming voice of the scholars that are grouping together in the corner echoes along the hallway of the school.

_"He...he is indeed scary! All of them ran away just after seeing his face. I wonder how in the world could Hanako fall for such a fearsome guy. I wish you a good luck Hanako!" _

Hanako approaches Hibari timidly while Aoi watching both of from a safe distance while hiding in a corner of the classroom.

"Do you want be bitten into death, herbivore?" Hibari glares at Hanako that are slowly approaching near him.

"I…. I need to tell you something important, Hibari-San."

"Something important? Then, follow me to the reception room."

As Hibari walks towards the reception room, Hanako follows behind of him. _"He has such a broad shoulder. I wonder what it is like to hug him from his back. Wait! What the hell am I thinking!? I'm starting to become more pervert." _She slapped herself to prevent herself to have another further thought about him.

When Hibari enters into the reception room, he turns and looks at her. _"_So what is it you wanted to tell me and make it fast. I wanted to take a nap."

Hanako clenches her skirt tightly as she blushes. "Si…since I saw you saving a kitten…..from…from the street…that day, I have been in….in… in love with you."

After listening to her, Hibari eyes widen in surprise. For the first time in his life, this is the first time a girl ever confesses towards him. The now most fearsome guy in the school is speechless thinking of what to say back to her.

"You. What are you trying to say?"

Without any hesitation, Hanako walks towards Hibari and grabs him by his collar while pulling him towards her and presses her lips against his lip.

"I love you, Hibari-San."


End file.
